villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackWarGreymon (Digimon Film Series)
BlackWarGreymon is a major antagonist in the Digimon 0.2 trilogy. He appears as the titular central antagonist of Digimon: The Duel of BlackWarGreymon and reappears as a minor antagonist turned anti-hero in Digimon: A Million Points of Light. He is portrayed by Toby Kebbell in motion capture who also portrayed Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Doom in Fant4stic Four and Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Personality BlackWarGreymon's personality is largely that of a tormented soul, searching for answers. While made for destruction, he is actually a rather reasonable being who is just warped in his logic. While not battling he is rather philosophical and has been known to be able to debate such abstract concepts such as the nature of the heart and soul for hours at a time as he did with Agumon on at least one occasion. He can be rather stubborn once he gets his mind set on something, but is not resistant to change when forced to see the error in his outlook. In battles, BlackWarGreymon is nearly indestructible and invincible when he manages to take down some Ultimate Digimon like Paildramon as their attacks do not affect him. He can also destroy the Destiny Stones with just one hit, except for the last and final Destiny Stone where the DigiDestined summoned Azulongmon with their D-3s. But only on par with his counterpart WarGreymon as seen in Duel of the WarGreymon where both were equally matched in terms of strength and abilities as well as close combat while they wield their Dramon Killer gauntlets. But he was soon defeated and overpowered by WarGreymon while being assisted by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, clashing with their powerful abilities. Biography Origin BlackWarGreymon first appeared when he was created by Arukenimon. He was created by Arukenimon's Spirit Needle attack, and 100 Control Spires. But after he easily defeated the DigiDestined, BlackWarGreymon refused to obey Arukenimon nor Mummymon's orders. BlackWarGreymon's first goal was to find a powerful adversary, then his second goal was to destroy the Destiny Stones in order to find out his true nature. Finding Meaning After BlackWarGreymon betraying Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon created an army of Mammothmon from 200 Control Spires to attack BlackWarGreymon. Despite this, BlackWarGreymon was able to kill them all. During the fight, BlackWarGreymon spotted a flower. For unknown reason, he decided to protect it when one of the Mammothmon was about to step on it. After killing all the Mammothmon, BlackWarGreymon questioned why he protected the flower. Sadly, BlackWarGreymon eventually stepped on the flower as he considers it meaningless. Shortly after, BlackWarGreymon encountered Agumon and had a conversation about trying to tell BlackWarGreymon that he must have a heart. During all of this, Paildramon, Silphymon, and Ankylomon were fighting Knightmon that was created using several Control Spires. Knightmon attempted to destroy the Destiny Stone. When the Destiny Stone was almost destroyed, BlackWarGreymon felt pain and flew towards the first Destiny Stone. As soon as he arrives, BlackWarGreymon killed Knightmon and destroyed the first Destiny Stone. Doing so caused temporal disruption throughout the Digital World. After BlackWarGreymon destroyed the second Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon disappeared. Yolei encountered a shadowy version of BlackWarGreymon, along with a few other Digmon including; and Apemon, and Musyamon. Eventually, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Digital World, continuing his search for the remaining Destiny Stones. While finding the third Destiny Stone, Paildramon and Silphymon attempted to fight back, but BlackWarGreymon was too powerful. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, and confront BlackWarGreymon, and much like the others Angemon proved to be no match. Angemon then Digivolved again to MagnaAngemon and confronted BlackWarGreymon. MagnaAngemon attempts to imprison BlackWarGreymon in the Gate Of Destiny, but BlackWarGreymon quickly avoids the gate and destroys the third Destiny Stone. After destroying the third Destiny Stone, BlackWarGreymon spotted a strange looking figure inside the energy. He assumed that that was the opponent he's been searching for. But the figure disappeared before BlackWarGreymon could fight him. So BlackWarGreymon flew off to find and destroy another Destiny Stone. During some time, BlackWarGreymon destroyed two more Destiny Stones, and much like before, he encountered the strange figure. BlackWarGreymon demanded the figure to fight him, but it ended up disappearing. While Ikakkumon, Submarimon, MegaSeadramon, and several Dolphmon were guarding the sixth Destiny Stone, they launched their assault attacks on BlackWarGreymon, as well as Paildramon, Silphymon, and Angemon's combined attacks against him. Cody even tries to convince BlackWarGreymon that he has a heart and refuses to fight him, but BlackWarGreymon didn't listen and destroyed the sixth Destiny Stone. After T.K. and Cody became great friends, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon to help out Paildramon and Silphymon defeat BlackWarGreymon. However, they were only able to injure him BlackWarGreymon, as the latter soon proved to be more than a match for Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, despite him being in an injured state, he most definitely would have destroy the last Destiny Stone (if Azulongmon did not appear as BlackWarGreymon wanted). Azulongmon was freed and revealed himself. BlackWarGreymon wanted to fight this powerful Digimon, but Azulongmon convinced him that fighting is not the answer. BlackWarGreymon disappeared into a black hole. A Million Points of Light Later, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Real World for revenge, as well as figure out his origins. He managed to put the pieces together and found out that his true creator was from the Real World, and thus, he belongs to the Real World. Tai Warp-Digivolved Agumon to WarGreymon to come face to face with BlackWarGreymon, who then engaged his evil twin in battle, which was a total stalemate. Imperialdramon even intervened, Despite the combined powers of Imperialdramon and WarGreymon, there fight with BlackWarGreymon ended in a draw. After the battle was over, BlackWarGreymon redeemed himself when the Oikawa-possessed Myotismon fatally wounded him, and sacrificed himself to give his power to the Digital World. In the process, he found the purpose he had searched for all along and died a hero's death. An image of him is illuminated on the tiles being formed by the first DigiDestined's Digimon in the Digital World. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Hybrids Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Twin/Clone Category:Titular Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off